Confidential Confession
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU] Sometimes working for a long time makes you developing a crush on someone. Especially for Meia, but not on doctors, but one patient instead. Requested by Shinarai Atsune.


**Tips of the day: the ideas of writing a good fan fiction starts while you** **'re about to sleep. Then, either with your mobile phone or laptop, you just type out your ideas throughout the night. That's what I did to "Seven Days" and then this. Requested by Shiranai Atsune and I'll treat this as a birthday gift, happy advanced birthday and hope you like this fluffy story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

* * *

 **Confidential Confession**

(Meia POV)

I'm not really sure when I did like him. I just like him. I have a crush on him since I've been transferred to work here. My name is Meia, and I'm currently working in a hospital. I'm taking care of many patients, notably my crush.

Tsurugi Yuuichi. Yes, the blue hair guy with yellow eyes. Years ago he was admitted into the hospital as both of his legs were paralyzed. He tells story when I enter his ward and taking care of him. He said he tried to save his brother's life, falling off from a broken branch while retrieving the ball from the tree, but got himself injured instead in return. "If this happens again - and when I'm still able to walk - I'll do the same to Kyousuke," he told me.

To me, he's a strong guy. Despite his disabilities, he tries to walk with a pair of crutches, refusing to move around with wheelchairs. He always goes to the mini gym of the hospital to improve the strength of his legs until the legs can sustain his body weight. He even plays football with younger patients, though he walks around with crutches and gently kicks the ball to pass around with them. I saw these all - I'm with him all the time.

Today, I'm on my duty as usual, carrying a meal provided by the canteen towards his ward. The lunch of the day is quite simple: rice with curry and some apples as desserts. When I enter the ward, I see another blue hair dude with purple-and-red costume. His brother is here as well.

"Greetings," his younger brother says, "Thanks for taking care of my brother all the time."

"Nah, I'm just doing my job," I reply while bringing up the meal, "Yuuichi, here's the lunch of the day." After a quick thanks from him, Yuuichi starts eating.

"Damn, this lunch is so delicious - I don't want to get discharged just because of this!" Yuuichi is overwhelmed by the food.

"Hey brother," the younger one replies, "Don't forget our promise - you need to be discharged as soon as possible, then you can play football with me." Yuuichi just nods at Kyousuke while still having his lunch, while I'm checking his rehabilitation status.

"Yuuichi," I'm holding the report card, "your determination has payed off. According to my estimation, 75 percent of your nerve cells are now functioning. Sooner or later, you'll be able without crutches. But I need to observe you before I get approval by doctors."

"Thanks," Yuuichi says while halfway finishing the meal, "I'm glad to hear that."

It's good news to him but bad news for me. I will be no longer seeing him as I'll be busy doing my job as a nurse, while my crush will be out inhaling the fresh air of freedom. I put up my smile because I have to, and I just tell him some details. My confessions? Not yet.

Soon, Yuuichi has finished his meal and requests a glass of water. Wasting not a single second, I take an empty glass nearby and fill it with water. I need to move as swift as possible because, 1) I need to be the Employee of the Month, and 2) I want to impress him.

"Whoa, that was quick," Kyousuke wows, barely moving beside the bed where Yuuichi is, "are you a ninja or something?"

"No worries," I reply while passing the glass into Yuuichi's hands, "I always do this all the time. Even at home. You're welcomed."

Just then, Kyousuke stands up as he's about to attend his football team practice. A short wave goodbye from him to us, and he runs out from the ward. Immediately, as this is the golden opportunity, I close the door, leaving only me and Yuuichi iniside the ward.

"Uhm… what are you doing?" he asks, looking at me locking up the door.

"Great, just two of us now," I sit towards him, "Well, just now I forgot to tell you some other stuffs. And I don't tell this to your brother, only you."

"M-Me? Only me?" he looks at me, uncertainly, "is it important that this is confidential to just both of us?"

"BOTH of us," I reply, "and yes, confidential, since day one."

"Is it important, or-"

I silence him with my right index finger resting onto his lips. "Listen to me. Admit it, I think I'm developing a crush on you, and I hope we can be into relationship." I look at him showing up with a 'wait what' expression. "I like you, and I love your determination. Your will to be able to stand up again, your concern about your future, along with your brother - I saw it all, man, I saw it. I need a future husband with determination to raising up his family. And I found it. It's you."

Soon, his pale face turns red, and his body tells me that he's either blushing or panicking - he's sweating, his heart is pumping fast (well I'm holding his hand as well and I can feel his pulse), and a little awkward moment within his lower body (if you know what I mean). Cross out the word 'panicking' please.

"Uhm…" he finally speaks, still with his red face, "do I have to answer you now?"

I shake my head from left to right and back to left and back to right again, "I don't need your answer right now. I hope this is my confidential confession, and this is just between us. I hope you don't tell anyone." I unlock the door and open it, before carrying the leftover of the meal Yuuichi just finished off, and leave his ward with a smiley face.

It's okay if he won't accept me and we could start the date. But at least I confess to him. Carrying the empty plates, I walk towards the room where used plates are sent to be washed. As I take out the empty plates one by one, I notice a piece of yellow note paper with some scribbles on it. I take the paper and read it silently. " _Meia, I like you. Hope you like me too."_ He even draws a heart shape too. I keep the note paper into my pocket and keep smiling for the rest of the day.

 **\- THE END -**


End file.
